


An Awkward Proposal

by Skylar_Matthews



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, lesbians being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: Adora has something she desperately wants to ask Catra for but can she work up the nerve? And how will it all go wrong when she tries?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	An Awkward Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom but hopefully not last. Either way, please enjoy.

“Heya Catra, how’s it going?”

“Oh, hi Catra. I didn’t see you there.”

“There you are. I need to talk to you, Catra.”

Adora groaned and ran her fingers through her hair as she grabbed her head again. “No, no, no. None of it sounds right.” Her hands came down to rub her eyes before she forced herself to look in the mirror again. “Come on, Adora. You can do this.”

Pulling herself upright, Adora stared at her own reflection as she spoke again. “Long time no see, Catra. How’ve you been?”

A fluttery laugh sounded behind her, causing the blonde to startle. “What are you doing, Adora?”

“Glimmer?” Adora’s voice cracked as she turned to look at her friend. “When did you get back? I thought you two weren’t due home for a few more days?”

“We got bored of walking back so I teleported us home.” Glimmer rushed to Adora and caught her in a hug. “We missed you and this place too much to stay away that long, I guess.”

Adora hugged her too and there was a smile on her face. “I missed you too. Being the acting queen is exhausting.” She sighed dramatically. “I don’t know how you do it.”

Glimmer laughed again. “It’s much easier when I have the support of my friends. Doesn’t Catra support you? Or did you two have another fight?”

The blonde huffed. “We don’t fight that much. It’s mostly just her getting irritated that things are different here in Bright Moon and I can understand because I had a hard time with that too when I first arrived.”

“Is she sulking somewhere in the castle again?”

“No, actually. Something came up in the Former-Fright Zone and she went to help with that. According to Scorpia’s reports, she should be getting back later today.”

“So that’s why you’re all nervous about talking to her,” Glimmer replied with a smirk.

“I am not!” Adora hurriedly pushed Glimmer away as if that would get rid of the problem, then turned and crossed her arms.

That did not stop Glimmer from teleporting in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder. “It’s all right, Adora. You can tell me anything. I won’t even tell Bow if you want.” She gave a bright smile. “Promise.”

After a few moments, Adora looked to Glimmer and gave a small smile of her own before letting her arms drop. “Yeah, okay.”

“So what is it?” Glimmer asked. “Why are you so worried about Catra’s return?”

“Okay,” Adora began slowly but once she started the words just poured out of her. “So, I know I said I wasn’t interested before but that was mostly because I didn’t want to even think about dealing with the preparations but now I’m rethinking that altogether. You both looked so happy at your ceremony and the things that were said about ‘joining two hearts for all eternity’ and ‘spending your whole lives together’ kinda got to me. And I really do want that for Catra and I but I don’t think I should even try to ask her because the Horde taught us our whole lives that ‘relying on others is a weakness’ and we can ‘only depend on ourselves’ so I don’t think that that’d she’d even be willing and I don’t know how to convince her or if I should wait and let her figure out how life should be-”

Adora was cut off by a sudden loud squeal and Glimmer attacking her with a hug again. “You’re gonna propose to Catra! I can’t even believe it. I mean, okay, yeah I can because you’d have to be the one to do it but I didn’t think you’d wanna do it so soon. Oh my gosh, there’s so many things to get ready. You /have/ to tell me when she agrees and the date you two decide. This will be so much fun!”

“Aren’t you getting a little ahead of yourself?” Adora asked. “I thought you hated the preparations anyway.”

“Well, yeah, when /I/ was the one getting married. Do you have any idea how many stupid traditions the Queen of Bright Moon is expected to follow for any ceremony?” A groan slipped out unwittingly before her tone returned to excitement. “But you don’t have to follow any of those.”

“Don’t all the Princesses have traditions to follow and She-Ra is technically a Princess.”

“I don’t think She-Ra has ever been married before,” Glimmer countered. “And even if she had, the last one was how long ago? No one at all probably remembers what those traditions are. Ohh!! You get to create the new traditions for any future She-Ra. That’s so exciting!”

“You are a lot more invested in this than I expected you to be,” Adora muttered.

“Of course! You’re like, my best friend ever now that Bow’s my husband and I can see how much you care about her. You deserve this and who knows? It might even be good for her too.”

Adora couldn’t help laughing at that too. “I guess. But how do I even go about it? I don’t know what to say? Or how to convince her it’s not a horrible idea. Catra does like to run away from any form of commitment. I have to figure out what to say before she gets here.”

“Or you could just try speaking from your heart,” Glimmer offered. “You’re not very good at faking things, Adora, so if you try too hard now then it’ll show. Just go out there and ask her right away when you first see her.”

“You really think that’s best?” Adora asked.

“I think it’s what she’ll appreciate the most,” Glimmer replied with a smile.

Adora hesitated for a moment but then smiled back. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Good.”

Without warning, Glimmer teleported them. 

They arrived in the throne room but that was all Adora got to see before Glimmer pushed her forward and teleported away again. Strong arms caught her against a sturdy body and she didn’t even have to look up to recognize who as a familiar voice drawled out a greeting. “Hey, Adora…”

Instead of speaking, Adora wrapped her arms around the other and hugged her tight. It was a few moments before she spoke. “Welcome back, Catra.”

“Missed me, huh?” There was a smile on Catra’s face that verged on a smirk but she was holding nearly as tightly to Adora. Her voice was softer the next time she spoke. “I missed you too.”

Adora finally looked up to smile at Catra. “Can we go back to our room? There’s something I want to ask you about.”

Catra inclined her head in questioning but didn’t ask. “Sure, but there’s something I wanna say first.”

“What is it?” Adora asked as she finally released her tight grip on her girlfriend.

Catra did smirk this time.

“You and I should get married.”

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, Adora agreed.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> The series ending was perfect and made both my wife and I cry because we relate so hard to most of the material and especially to Catra and Adora, respectively. We're hoping to get a piece done together soon but no promises when.


End file.
